A clan destined Tale
by ninjastar23
Summary: Souji and Hijikata are starcrossed lovers in this hakuoki version of Romeo and Juliett warning: Yaoi,Mpreg I do not own the Characters or Hakuoki


A Clan Destined Tale

Souji and Hijikata are starcrossed lovers in this hakuoki version of Romeo and Juliett warning: Yaoi,Mpreg

Do not own Hakuoki or characters

Rated M

Chapter 1

In the ancient capital of Kyoto there lived two clan was called the Toshizous and the other clan was called the Chikages. These two clans for hundreds of years were bitter enemies who fought against each other for centuries in order to gain the right to rule the entire country.  
These two clans had children who were told to stay away from each other. The head of the Toshizou was a man called Isami. He had a son named Souji who was a hermaphrodite. The head of the Chikage clan was a man named Kazama he had a son named Hijikata.  
These two children were raised to lead their clans and rule the country in the future. But, one thing the two clan leaders didn't think about was whether or not the two children would meet each other in the future.  
In Order to prevent this both Hijikata and Souji spent a majority of their parents. Then on one fateful day the two young heirs met each other while they taking a walk through town. When the two children met each other they fell in love instantly at first sight. But their love for each other would not last due to the fact that their clans were at war with each other.  
From that day on the two young heirs became secret lovers even though they knew that if they were caught together it could spell disaster. But still that did not deter the two passionate lovers. The two star crossed lovers met under the cover of darkness. When ever they met they would walk hand in hand to secret cave where there was a lake that was illuminated by moonlight. As they walked into the hidden cave they went and sat by the moonlit lake and watched the moon. While they watched the moon they shared a passionate kiss. Then all of a sudden Hijikata asked his young lover Souji if he would become his wife and spend the rest of his life him. When Souji he heard this cried tears of happiness and he said, " Yes, I will become your wife because I will love only you." So after that fateful the two young heirs got married in secret behind their families backs. They got married in a temple right outside the ancient capital. After they completed the ceremony they ran off to the hidden cave where they would always spend their time together. Once they were inside the hidden cave they decided to spend their wedding night passionately making love to each other. Afterwards they went back to parents. When they returned both Kazama and Isami asked the two young heirs where have they been. The young lovers decided to tell their parents that they are in love with each other and that they want to be together. When Isami and Kazama heard this they were shocked beyond belief.  
Time Skip 3 days later-  
Both Isami and Kazama came to the realization that maybe it would be too their benefit if their sons were together. So Isami and Kazama gave Hijikata and Souji their blessings. This made the two lovers extremely happy. After that day an unforeseeable event came to pass and that event was that Souji discovered he was pregnant after he started getting morning sickness over the past month. When Hijikata saw this he took Souji to a doctor that was well known all throughout the ancient capital. The doctor's name was Susumu Yamasaki. When saw Souji's symptoms he told Hijikata that Souji was one month pregnant. When Hijikata heard this he was shocked that this could even be possible but that was when Souji told him that he was a hermaphrodite. So he told Hijikata to give Souji only light meals and that he is forbidden from doing any strenuous activities or heavy lifting as well as that he needs to get at least 8hrs. of sleep during the day. Afterwards gave Souji a bottle filled with prenatal vitamins. When they got home Souji started to feel suddenly exhausted so Hijikata said," You should go and rest for a few hours" So Souji did as he said and went and rest on their futon.

1 Month later -  
A month passed since Souji found out he was pregnant. Since then both Isami and Kazama have both decided to help Souji and Hijikata who were not as experienced at parenthood. Isami looked after Souji who was now five weeks pregnant. Souji's father gave him massages to help him whenever his back started to ache. Hijikata also started to become somewhat of a watchdog for his wife who was extremely vulnerable and weak. He made sure Souji had plenty of undisturbed rest as well as that he was always watched over by his servants or by his parents who were giving him helpful tips and also making him relax instead of doing any manual labor.  
Even Kazama made sure that Souji was always waited on hand and foot so he wouldn't have to overexert himself. He was extremely happy to see his husband being so helpful. He was always being treated lavishly and his parents always made sure that he was healthy.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
